The Blackout in the Jeffersonian
by elemental aquamarine
Summary: this is my second story, and if you havent watched FlashForward, you can still understand it because i did not include any ff characters. also if you wanted to know what they saw, i will be making several oneshots about what the characters saw. Comment!
1. No More Good Days

**Dear Readers: I wrote this story before the Season Five finale. So, in this story (major spoilers right**

**here), Brennan has not gone to Maluku, Booth has never considered to go to Afghanistan, and Angela**

**and Hodgins have not only not gone to Paris, Angela is not pregnant. Thanks for your understanding**

**and I hope you enjoy :)**

**No More Good Days**

October 6 6:55 AM

I've never admitted this to Booth, but I do not enjoy the days where there is not a murder to solve. Also

ancient remains remain my true passion, identifying World War One victims every day does get a little

tedious. As I sit in my roll-y chair typing at my computer, I keep glancing at my door, almost hoping that

Booth will just burst into my office like he always does, and announce that there's a murder case, and I

will run out and help him. But that's unlikely to happen, seeing as that was a murder just yesterday.

It's 6:50 in the morning. Dr. Saroyan hasn't arrived yet. I bet she was still sleeping. I try to focus back on

my work, but I feel like I'm going to fall asleep on the table. Maybe I'd be more focused if I got up, and

walked around a little.

I stand up. I decide I want to talk to Hodgins. After looking around for him, I find him staring into his

microscope. He loves that thing almost as much as I love Bo-bones.

"Hodgins, we don't have a case. What are you doing?"

"Well, Dr. Brennan, you have things you do in your free time, and I have mine." Hodgins looks up from

his microscope.

"I don't believe you." Booth has taught me a lot.

Hodgins smiles. "Well...I had a bet with Colin."

I smile, and go back to my office. I hope that when I come back, Booth will be waiting for me. He isn't,

but instead, Angela is sitting on the couch.

"Hey, sweetie. Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it has nothing to do with boyfriends, Hodgins, or sex."

Ange smiles. "What about a sub-conscious feeling that something bad is about to happen?"

I sit down. "What is it, Angela?"

"Well, I visited my psychic today, you know, Avalon Harmonia, and she said it. She said something bad

will happen."

"Ange, you know I do not believe in psychics."

"Okay, well, I do. And I'm not saying duck and cover, I'm just saying, watch your back."

"Okay. Whatever, Angela." I smile and stand up. I walk over to my desk and begin typing. Angela leaves.

The second she closes the door, I stand up and walk over to my couch and lay down. I close my eyes and

fall asleep.

I dream that I'm in a club with Angela. Or at least I think it's Angela—my dream isn't that clear. Then

something happens...Angela is right. Angela is right. What I see is clear as day.

I'm in a room, a bedroom. The place seems familiar...There's a dim glow from a small lamp on the

bedside table. I'm lying in the bed, the blankets covering my naked body. Suddenly the lamp turns off,

and I hear the rustling of the blankets. The figure I see above me is so familiar, and yet I can't place who

it is...who was it? Who was it? It's a male figure, and he climbs into the bed, under the blankets, and I

feel that he is naked too.

"Do you love me?" he whispers in a soft voice.

"Yes," I hear myself reply. And he rolls on top of me...

My dream ends abruptly. I hear screaming, alarms blaring. Guards are running all over the place.

Angela was right.

**Chaos**

October 6, 7:03 AM

I rush out of the room and I see chaos on the platform. People are limping around to help people who

have fallen. Others are unmoving, lying in puddles of their own blood. I almost feel out of place, not

being injured at all. As my initial shock fades away, I begin to run, helping people. I see a curled up figure

at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the platform. Hodgins! I flip him over, to see many cuts and

bruises on his arms and legs, and a bloody gash just over his left eye.

I see Angela run up next to me, and she tries to help Hodgins become conscious again. She looks up

and my, tears in her eyes. There's a long, bloody scratch going from below her eye to her jawline. She

doesn't have to say anything for me to know what she means. I run off, trying to help other people

in the accident. I run outside to see fire, cars crashed, buildings collapsed. This is bigger than the

Jeffersonian. And if I'm correct, this is bigger than Washington DC. I run out through the garden and

out through the street. The air is thick with smoke, filling my lungs. Cars lay flipped all along the street.

Screams fill the ear. I get dizzy. I see a car flipped over, and I ran over to see Dr. Saroyan in the car. I try

to pull her out. She's covered in blood.

"They lied to...me..." Her words are slurred and quiet.

"C'mon, Cam, don't talk." I lay her down to rest. "Don't worry, everyone! I'm a doctor!" I come around

to help as many people as possible.

**Home Sweet Home**

October 6 10:00 PM

When I finally get home, I fall down on the couch. I had been helping people for fifteen hours and

people are still dying. Cam got hit by a car, Hodgins fell down a flight of stairs, Angela got hit by the

corner of her desk, and here I am without a scratch.

The sight that I saw when I went outside the Jeffersonian is burned into my brain. The sky, coated in

smoke. Every building damaged. The air filled with cries and screams.

I get up and wash off my hands in the kitchen sink. They're bloody and scratched up. From shrapnel,

probably. After bandaging them up, my phone blew up, vibrating. Booth has texted me.

Reflecting pool, 9:00 AM 2morrow.

I reply saying I'll be there and use my last bits of energy to make my way to my bed and fall asleep.

My dreams are mostly about dead bodies and crumpled cars.

Booth...

Booth...

It can't be...Booth...


	2. The Reflecting Pool

**The Reflecting Pool**

October 7 9:00 AM

I wait on the bench at the reflecting pool, the normal spot where Booth and I meet up. The pool is

slightly off color, and I suspect ash.

Booth comes over, and my heart sinks. His ankle is in a full cast, his arm bandaged. He limps over on

crutches and winces as he sits on the bench next to me.

"Booth, why aren't you at the hospital?"

"They needed the room."

"But your leg...and your arm is—"

"Bones, there are people with missing legs."

I'm silent.

"So, Bones, what happened to you? Did you fall on a pile of pillows or something?"

"I was sleeping. What happened to you? Did you get blown up or something?"

He pauses, looking embarrassed. "You won't laugh, right?"

"Of course I won't laugh."

"I fell off the toilet."

I smile and try coughing to cover my laugh.

"What? Bones! You said—"

"Well, you laughed at Brainy Smurf."

"Yeah...but still..."

We argue for a while. Finally at around ten, we part ways. I go to the Jeffersonian. Booth goes home to

nap.

Booth...

Booth...

It could be him...Booth...

**The Body**

October 7 2:00 PM

When I leave my office, there's a body on the examining table. Hodgins is looking at it.

"Murder?"

"Yes. Shot in the sternum." Hodgins doesn't even look up.

"Any other injuries?"

"No. The person wasn't even unconscious. He was standing, facing the killer."

"Wow."

"Standard military issue gun," says Colin Fisher, who's standing over in a corner, tapping his black

fingernails against a railing. He looks happier than normal.

Angela comes onto the platform.

"Hey, baby," says Colin, and Angela glares at him.

"Um, you guys," she says, ignoring him, "You might want to come over here."

**Bad Timing**

October 7 2:30 PM

"What are we looking at, Ange?"

"This is video footage of a hotel lobby, at 6:59 yesterday." It showed everyone passing out, well,

everyone but two. They were alive. The person with their back to the camera pulled a gun and shot the

other, then walked straight out the front door.

"Oh, God."

"They're awake," states Angela.

"Can you enhance the picture?"

"I'm working on it, but any farther and I'll blow out the pixels."

"Keep working." I leave for the platform.


	3. Great Day

Great Day

October 21 5:00 AM

Angela wakes up. She gets out of bed knowing that she will have a great day. After work, Hodgins had said that he would "reward" her for her discovery about the QED. She knows that this most likely means sex.

It has been about two weeks since the Blackout. Cam is getting checked out of the hospital today, and Booth should be able to walk normally in about a week. Brennan has been a lot happier lately. Everything is heading back to normal.

Angela gets dressed in long dressy pants, a fitted t-shirt, and a gray-blue jacket. After finishing her makeup, she grabs the car keys and purse and runs out the door.

Angela gets in the car and pulls out of her driveway and drives down the road. She makes her way to Dupont Circle when she sees something in the corner of her eye. Being very careful to stay on the road, Angela looks over to see two bright lights getting bigger.

"Oh, God," Angela whispers to herself. Before she has any time to react, her whole body slams to the right, she hears a screeching noise, then everything goes dark.

October 21 9:00 AM

(Angela's POV)

When I open my eyes it is like not opening my eyes at all. I look at my watch. Nine o'clock. The whole place is dark. My head is throbbing, my body is sore, like how I feel when I run a mile.

All I can hear is the eerie dripping noise that you always hear in a cave or basement.

There is a little bit of light from a small window towards the ceiling. The room feels dreary and sad. I hear a creak and then a slam, like a door opening and closing. I hear footsteps and a woman appears from the darkness. When I see her face, I freeze.

"Hello, Angie," she says. "You look lonely. You could use a friend."

A man comes running in, as if he is pushed. When I see who he is, I tear up and smile.

"Zack!"

Zack

October 21 9:30 AM

(Angela's POV)

So here I am, trapped in a basement with a former squint. Zack is still knocked out and he's moaning softly. He will probably wake up at any moment. I can see why they would take Zack; he's a genius. But me? Why me I am barely a squint. I only got my job because Brennan is my best friend. Brennan. I wonder if she knows that I'm gone. I wonder if she's looking for me. And Hodgins. I wonder if she knows. Maybe Colin would have told him. But Hodgins knows that I will do anything for him and him for me. But it felt real. So real, I felt, with him. I feel...in love.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Angela...? Is that...you?"

"Oh, Zack! You're awake! Thank God!"

"Who were you talking to?"

It takes me a moment to realize that I have been speaking aloud this entire time. "It was nothing Zack."

"Well, you are correct, I am a genius."

"Yeah, Zack, yeah you are. Anyway, how was the, um..."

"Loony bin? It was fine. Hodgins visited me every day. We talked about cases and things, and he brought me equations on notecards and I solved them."

"Wait. Hodgins visited you..._every _day?"

"You didn't know? He came every morning before work."

I smile. At that moment, the door opens. The same woman comes in and in the all too familiar voice says, "We need to ask you some questions."

The heart of the opperation

October 23 12:00 PM

"No leads, nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Bones, we're doing everything that we can. We'll find her. I promise."

"I told her she needed to know self defense." Brennan is looking a little crazy.

"Bones, it's okay. We'll find her."

"Agent Booth." Another agent walks in. "We were searching for who could have done this. There was a man who escaped from an insane asylum just a few hours ago?"

"What's this guy's name?"

"Um—" The agent looks at his paper. "A Mister...Zack Addy."

"Doctor," correct Brennan and Booth simultaneously. "Doctor Zack Addy."

"Um, yeah." The agent hands Booth the file and leaves.

Brennan grabs the file and opens it. When she sees Zack's photo, tears form in her eyes. When Booth sees her, he immediately understands, and gives her a minute.

"They took Zack too," she manages. She's now truly crying. Booth wipes a tear off her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay, Bones."

Without warning, Brennan hugs him, catching him a little off-guard. Booth is just starting to enjoy it, when his phone rings.

"Agent Booth," he answers. "Okay. Okay. Yeah. Bye."

"What is it?"

"They found Angela's jacket. Hodgins is looking at it now."

"I better go." Brennan backs away.

"Yeah. I'll be here."

After several awkward goodbyes, they leave.


	4. Lost and Found

November 1 3:00 PM

I'm waiting in my office for Hodgins to fill me in on his results for the jacket. My head hurts, maybe because I haven't eaten yet. I'm afraid that if I leave my office, I won't get the results, so I keep the irrational thought in my head that Booth would bring me lunch. I love it when he brings me food. Just me and Booth, eating Thai food, him trying to convince me to eat meat..."Never gonna happen," I would tell him, but he would keep trying anyway. I miss Booth. We spend a lot of time together. He knows me and I know him. I know him...I know him...I know it _was _him. I know it. I know that in my hallucination, I ended up in bed with Seely Booth.

"Doctor Brennan!"

"Booth?" My face lights up. I turn around around.

"Doctor Brennan?" Cam looks around to see if Booth is there. He isn't.

"Sorry, Doctor Saroyan." I try to hide my embarrassment.

"Doctor Brennan, I think you need to see this."

I follow Cam to the coat check room near the front door of the Jeffersonian. She opens the door to the lost and found room. And most of the lost hats and unclaimed jackets were soaked red. I walk over and slowly remove article of clothing from the bin and drop them in the bag that Cam supplies. Slowly uncovering what is revealed to be a body. I quickly feel the woman's pulse.

"She's alive."

"Oh, my..." Cam backs away.

"Call 911! Angela doesn't have much time left!"


End file.
